


DHAbrain

by Shippings_galore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy kuroken day, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: when kenma feels restless at night, he goes online to play. that's where he meets the player "DHAbrain"the worst title ever but i didn't want to miss kuroken day.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	DHAbrain

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend cat on twitter for inspiring me with this idea! kinda messy since i wrote this in less than two hours.

When Kuroo left for college nothing really changed other than him only being there on the weekends. He stayed in Tokyo for the most part but still far enough to not be able to commute every day just to attend school. Kenma and him still talked on the phone or video chatted every day, sometimes every other day when they got too busy. 

But still, it was hard for both of them to not be able to visit each other late in the night when they had trouble sleeping. It was hard when they would walk back to their home or dorm and not have the other by their side. But they pushed through. Kenma knew that he would go to the same college as Kuroo when it was his turn, and knew that when he graduated they would move in together. It came with the perks of having a childhood friend. 

Even though he knew all of this, it still felt like he was missing some crucial part of his life. So the nights that Kenma couldn’t sleep, or was too restless to sleep, he would stay up to play. That’s where he met ‘DHAbrain’ while playing a new RPG game he had heard about. They chatted for a while before finally talking in game as they leveled up their characters. 

‘DHAbrain’ made Kenma feel calmer when nights would get too rough. They never revealed their names, never talked about incredibly personal situations. And when they did, they made sure to not reveal too much. 

“You know, we haven’t even exchanged numbers but we always seem to be on at the same time. Are you psychic or something?” DHAbrain asked as they teamed up to take down a rogue dragon. 

“I stalk you.” Kenma responded, keeping his voice as monotone as he could. 

“I knew I had seen you at that cafe the other day!” DHAbrain exclaimed as he played along with him. 

“You don’t even know me. Watch your 6.” Kenma sighed as he quickly threw a shield up to protect their characters. 

“You just give off this vibe, Apple.” DHAbrain said, “Kind of like my friend.” 

“And what's that?” Kenma asked unconsciously, slowing his manic button pressing. 

“Kind of lonely nervous type.” DHAbrain responded. 

Kenma hummed, “is your friend like that?” 

“Yeah. We haven’t seen each other for the past few weeks. Classes are getting tougher since midterms are this week.” DHAbrain explained. 

“Ah. Shouldn’t you be studying then?” Kenma blocked an attack from the dragon before sending a wave of magic to slow down the creature’s movements. 

“And miss out on your lovely personality? Never.” DHAbrain teased before growing quiet for a few seconds and then continuing. “I’ve really missed my friend. It’s been hard not seeing them every day.” 

Kenma felt his heart jump. 

“I know how you feel.” 

DHAbrain had talked about this friend a lot. Just like Kenma had talked to him about Kuroo. They both bonded over their friends' move and how much it affected them. How much they relied on their best friend. They shared a lot of things in common. Sometimes they would even joke about dating each other to get over their unrequited crushes. 

“I had a thought today.” DHAbrain whispered. 

“That can not be good for your brain. Baby steps, DHA…” Kenma teased. 

“You’re so mean. Anyways, I had a thought today.” DHAbrain continued as they finished off the dragon, “What if we met?” 

Kenma felt his breath catch in his throat. He missed his turn and his character lost a good chunk of health. 

“I don’t know…” He choked out. 

“I’m not pressuring you. It’s just… I really like you. You’re really funny and calming. You make me feel less restless. I have trouble sleeping sometimes, which is why I come on here. You calm my thoughts when things get too rough. You’re there when practice gets too hard. You keep my thoughts straight and chastise me when I get too out of control.” DHAbrain admitted. 

Kenma felt his chest seize up. He felt the same. He felt those exact emotions that DHAbrain felt. But he knew better. He had heard those words before. Why did it hurt? 

“DHA, it sounds like you’re describing your friend.” Kenma responded as calmly as he could, even if his chest ached. 

“What?” DHAbrain breathed out. 

“You used those words to describe your friend a few weeks ago.” 

“That’s crazy… Kenma’s my friend. I don’t love him like that. I mean… I do miss being able to climb through his bedroom window when I can’t sleep and cuddle in his bed. I do miss walking home with him every day. I do miss him taking my jacket whenever it got too cold. And holding his hand always made me feel like I was riding on cloud nine. But he’s my friend… my best friend… I love my best friend.” 

Kenma stopped breathing. There's bound to be more Kenmas in the world right? 

“And that one time some third years messed with him, and they threw his pie in the trash… I may have gotten a bit out of control because… because I love him. I love Kenma.” DHAbrain whispered the last few words. 

Kenma felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. 

“DHA… I… does your name mean docosahexaenoic acid?” Kenma asked as everything clicked into place. 

“Yeah? But why does that matter, I just realized I’m in love with my best friend. I need to call him. Wait, do I have class tomorrow? I could take a last minute trip. I need to tell him.” 

“Shut up for one moment. Kuro you piece of shit. I’m Kenma.” Kenma hissed, even as his face burned. 

There was a loud crash on the other end of the line and a bit of yelling before Kuroo finally spoke up, “What.” 

“You.. I can’t believe… I’m Kenma you fish brain.” 

“Yep that’s definitely you. What the hell?” Kuroo hissed back. 

“If it makes you feel any better I… I lo-” 

“Shut up.” 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t say anything. I’m coming over right now. Don’t move. I just confessed to you without knowing it was you. I want to be able to see you when I do it properly.” 

“Kuro, it’s almost midnight. I have class tomorrow and so do you.” Kenma reminded him. 

“I’m coming over. I don’t care. Skip school. I need to see you. Please.” Kuroo begged. 

Kenma could feel his whole body tingle and shake with anticipation. 

“Okay.” 

Kuroo laughed, “Kenma, wait for me.” 

“I always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> love me plz


End file.
